


Sin'dorei, Kal'dorei

by SilenceIsGolden15



Series: Sin'dorei, Kal'dorei [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 18:46:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16023791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilenceIsGolden15/pseuds/SilenceIsGolden15
Summary: Green, blue, yellow, black, red. Together they made their own galaxy, hoping that maybe one day, they’d be able to wash away the blood.





	Sin'dorei, Kal'dorei

**Author's Note:**

> Yes yes I know another little series IM SORRY. Also written before the Adam reveal

_ Sin’dorei- children of the blood _

_ Kal’dorei- children of the stars _

 

In one way or another, they’d all spent their lives reaching for the stars, something beyond themselves. Now they were there and caught up in a bloodbath ten millenia deep, and sometimes they wondered if the stars had always dripped like this.

Katie was born looking through a telescope. Daughter of astrophysicists, half of her family destined for the greatest space mission of the last fifty years, child prodigy in her own right. She couldn’t count the number of times she sat on her roof with her brother, or her father, or both, gazing up past the light pollution and into the velvet void of space sprinkled with glittering, ancient light of suns far away. That sky was her greatest dream, her greatest passion… until it took her family away from her.

Ever since he was a child, Lance knew he wanted to be a pilot. He loved the ocean, he loved his family, but the allure of space surpassed them all. The entire Milky Way sprawled across the sky above Varadero Beach, the roar of the waves pounding against the shore providing the perfect white noise backdrop for his desires. He didn’t know how, or when, but he knew that one day he’d touch those stars that winked white-red-blue down at him. He worked hard, chasing after that sky even as the Garrison tried to pin him down. He got there, of course he got there, but it wasn’t anything like he’d imagined. 

Hunk was always a nervous child. Wary, cautious, anxious-- whatever you want to call it. Tinkering with objects, putting things together and watching them run perfectly because of his work, calmed him and helped him stay out of his own head. He wasn’t good with pressure, with tense situations, or life going too quickly. Or anything going too quickly with his motion sickness. With all of this, his decision to attend Galaxy Garrison may seem surprising, but to him it was obvious. It was the next step in becoming an aerospace engineer, and if he happened to get closer to the constellations he’d been studying since he was twelve, well, that was just a bonus. 

Shiro had started as a child of the stars, just like the others. His childhood bedroom papered in space posters and planets, extracurriculars focused on the galaxy right outside their doorstep, the most talented pilot of his generation, hand picked and trained for the Kerberos Mission. The day of the launch he was practically giddy, more than ready to reach what he’d been preparing for his whole life. But those dreams, those childish dreams, were ripped out of him and smashed into a million pieces, replaced with a weapon for a limb and memories traded for nightmares. He came home from the stars soaked in a rainbow of alien blood he barely remembered spilling. 

Keith was the exact opposite. His life was bloody from the beginning; an invisible mother, a dead father, a never ending parade of homes and families that weren’t either of those things until he refused to use either of those words ever again. He got too used to galaxies of bruises blossoming over his skin and nebulas of spat out blood on concrete, and he found himself looking to the sky and the stars not because he was entranced by their beauty or drawn by their mystery but because it was the only option left to him. He made it there the same way he got anything-- he burned, and fought, and clawed his way with a kind of desperation he didn’t even understand. It wasn’t until he made it into the vacuum that he learned the truth-- that he’d had stardust in his veins all along.

Green, blue, yellow, black, red. Together they made their own galaxy, hoping that maybe one day, they’d be able to wash away the blood. 

  
  



End file.
